


无题

by zobro



Category: ONER, 偶像练习生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zobro/pseuds/zobro
Relationships: 木子洋/灵超





	无题

【CP】木子洋x灵超  
【警告】 变态病娇受，囚禁，SM，H，未成年，R25。对左侧标签产生不适感请及时停止阅读  
【拜托】如有不妥，私信删文，日行一善，请勿举报。禁止任何形式二次发表。

木子洋不叫木子洋，第一次被问要不要当平面模特的时候，他穿着裤衩下楼买寿司卷，天灵盖顶着太阳热得脑子发懵，写下“李”字的手顿了一下，直接写上“洋”，竖排版。这个名字有点非主流，他当平模的往事熟人不知道，也就没人凑在他面前笑话，后来他专业走秀，有时候也顶着这个化名，业内都是前辈，受不了这份文艺忧伤，喊“小洋”他也答应，后来有几个辈分小的新人，尊称一声“洋哥”，他更快活。

“背地里也谁也瞧不起谁，表面上还得叫声哥。”那时候他和同宿舍的哥们藏在校外的脏馆子角落，减肥期间以低脂牛奶代毛条，小杯子嘬一口，唇齿留奶香，“那我必须很快活，虚荣嘛。”

虚假快活，来去匆匆，他开始后悔怎么就在本名里挑化名，不如从微博上随便抠个字，有时候还可以假装对方不是在喊自己。

“洋哥，吃点糖吧。”眼前还是黑的，一只冰凉的手摸上他唇锋，“洋哥？”

这是他被绑架的不知道多少天。视野里黑暗无光，那个人不在时他的眼睫毛能感受到束缚在眼前的丝绸布料，那个人在的时候会温柔地取下眼罩，他依然什么都看不见，他甚至怀疑自己是不是真的失明了。房间很温暖，却烘不暖贴在脸颊上的纤细的手，那只手顺着轮廓滑到锁骨处，再往下，勾勒胸前肿大的两点。

“嘶—”那不正常肿大的乳尖异常敏感，破皮以后任何触碰都又疼又痒。他想躲开，稍微动弹就撞到锁环的另一侧，金属重重地碾过伤口，倒吸一口凉气，声调陡然拔高。

“洋哥…”少年的气息逐渐急促，“不愧是洋哥……”少年的腿也贴上来了，一下下蹭着木子洋暴露的性器。和手不一样，腿根火热。

少年爬到自己身上，棉质底裤贴在小腹上，黑暗里的感官异常敏锐，木子洋感到小腹变得潮湿，分不清是少年前端还是后穴的分泌物。

“你不脱吗？”木子洋开口，他嗓音破碎，吐字沙哑得可怕。少年只是拿臀瓣磨蹭着木子洋的小腹，呻吟颤颤巍巍，木子洋感觉自己腹部黏糊糊的，纯棉不断摩擦得他又要破皮。“喂，你不脱吗？”他又问了一次，“这样我不舒服。”少年猛地一抖，瘫在他身上，木子洋的胸前也湿了，液体从底裤漏出来，稀里哗啦的。

“洋哥不吃糖的话，”少年气息不稳，“蜂蜜我也有哦。”木子洋突然感觉胸前粘腻。之前锁住他胸膛的金属环被脱去，少年似乎在他胸前涂了大片蜂蜜，乳尖的痛感潜下去，只有液体缓缓流动的酥麻感。蜂蜜混着少年刚刚自慰的发泄物。“唔…”少年埋在他胸前舔舐，舌尖绕着乳头转圈又吮吸，“洋哥好甜啊。我好喜欢洋哥。”少年像小兽一样，四肢压在他肋骨上爬动，毛茸茸的脑袋凑到木子洋脸颊边，带着甜腻的蜂蜜味，轻轻地吻在他嘴角。那里有一小块柔软的血痂，是少年上一次来的时候留下的。

“蜂蜜甜，还是我甜？”少年的舌头轻柔地游走在木子洋的唇瓣上，小心翼翼地勾勒着他的唇线。津液通过他微张的唇间渗进他嘴里，也是蜂蜜味。少年掺了太多的蜂蜜，甜味遮住了精液的咸腥味，他也没吃完，大片的稠蜜顺着木子洋的骨形往两边淌，有一些聚合在他后颈，粘着头发。木子洋想着数万年前琥珀里的飞虫，在粘稠的浆液里惊慌地抖动触角，逐渐被包裹，窒息而死。他也是一只飞虫，黑暗钻进他的鼻腔，浸泡他舒张的肺泡，他听见血红细胞一个个破碎，黏膜上沾满了蜂蜜，窒息感令他头晕脑胀，像跌落在母亲怀里的婴孩一样昏昏欲睡。他不是飞虫，蜂蜜也不像松脂，他求死不能，慌张地睁开眼，尖叫卡在红肿的嗓子里。被忽视的小孩生气了，他的吻停在木子洋嘴角，狠狠地咬下去，新结痂的伤口立刻迸出血，“蜂蜜甜，还是我甜？”高潮后的温柔嗓变冷，年轻人起身走开。木子洋的脸被对方的气息烘得暖洋洋，突然接触到冷空气，一下子烧起来。

黑暗里一阵窸窣，少年走得踉踉跄跄，他在金属堆边翻找了一会，传来一声抽动空气的声音。木子洋心底一凉。小撮柔软的毛发贴着他腰侧，木子洋不舒服地侧了侧身子，蛇一样的绳子软塌塌地放在他小腹上，他背后渗出了汗。他认识这鞭子。在他模糊的时间线里，被关进这个暗房的第一天，他还没有被镣铐锁死在床上。木子洋的力气比少年大得多，带着手脚铐也不让少年近身，辱骂和厮打都不足以宣泄他的愤怒。少年灵活，绕在他背后，他只听见鞭子劈开空气的声音，随即脊椎上的痛感就直冲大脑皮层。第二声怒骂还没出口，鞭子又砍在他胸前。他一丝不挂，生理泪水一下子涌出眼眶，第一声喊叫就带上浓浓的鼻音，他立刻噤声，上牙死死地扒住下唇。第三鞭划过大腿，鞭尾的一小截动物毛由于惯性抽在他裸露的性器上，他疼得几乎背过气去，膝盖一软跪在地上，怎么蜷缩都压抑不住生理性的疼痛。对方并不因为他低头而心软，随后的十几分钟里，鞭刑断断续续，木子洋死死抿着嘴，血腥味涌进口腔。在他稍微顺过气的几十秒，不知哪来的冰水又泼在身上，是盐水，钻心疼。“我操你妈啊——”喉咙里卡着鲜血，嗓子废了，木子洋骂德歇斯底里，盐水像吸血虫，钻进他身体里，在循环系统里狂喜地横冲直撞。对方也不理他，很快又落下几鞭。木子洋却发不出有任何威慑力的声音，他张着嘴，冷气和血都往咽喉灌。他记不清自己是在哪一次盐水浴里昏过去的，迷迷糊糊地好像被年轻人紧紧抱住，力气不小，勒得伤口更疼。“洋哥，对不起，”声音是不符合狠辣手段的清凉少年音，还有些令人憎恶的委屈腔调，“我请你吃糖，你不要生气好不好。”而后他彻底昏死过去。

“你甜，”木子洋声音是颤抖的，“弟弟你比较甜。”少年手里的鞭子停顿了一下，他沉默了一会，又问了一次，“蜂蜜甜，还是弟……我甜？”

木子洋很快地回答：“小弟甜。”却换来又一阵沉默，木子洋心里盘算着，怕领会错意思，抽泣声却悄悄钻进他耳里。“小弟？”他又试着问了一句，少年毛绒绒的脑袋很快凑到脸边，咸的泪液贴在木子洋嘴边，和蜂蜜很不一样。“洋哥，对不起，不要害怕好不好，”他吮吸着木子洋嘴角的血，“尝尝小弟吧。”他给木子洋带上了眼罩，眼罩边隐隐透出微弱的暖黄灯光。

少年调整铁架子，木子洋的右手跟着锁链从头顶移到身侧，手心里被塞了一根细长的橡胶棒，表面涂满了蜂蜜。是自慰棒，和上次的不同。木子洋紧张地舔了一下嘴角，血被清理干净了，只剩下小小的伤口，时不时疼一下。“洋哥，帮我哦。”少年扶着他的胳膊，缓缓坐在他手上，他绵长地吐气，将不短的棒子抵进后穴。木子洋的手指贴在臀瓣间，尴尬得不敢动。少年却在他手心里蹭了几下，木子洋的脸上又发烧了。“可以打开了，档位也拜托洋哥了。”遥控器被安置在他发烫的手心里，摸索着表面有个小小转盘，木子洋遵从地旋转了几格。

“啊——哥…不行…小…小点……”少年还没站起来跪趴在他胸膛上，下身疯狂地颤栗着撞在自己腰侧。木子洋赶紧往回转，卡在较温柔的档位。少年扶着木子洋曲起的膝盖站起来，也把他的膝盖压下去。木子洋猜不到他又要做什么，只觉得下体骚痒，像是羽毛亲吻着柱头。

是鞭子。他又开始冒汗，手不由自主地转了一下遥控器。

“哈——”少年的喘息急促起来，却没像刚刚那么难耐。他的鞭子绕过木子洋的柱头，轻轻甩动，挑逗着睾丸。木子洋感到血液往下涌，他被囚禁以后只与少年有接触，也无外乎是性事，冲动快于思维。少年拿捏着轻重缓急，鞭子下落的力度一点点加大，也不忘拂弄木子洋的胸膛，他从未想过男人的乳尖会像性电影里的女人那样发胀变硬，这会的胀痛感又和磨损后的伤痛不同，异样的快感聚在神经末梢呢喃。太悲哀。他想着，在这个暗房里磨光了尊严，沦落到会因为鞭刑而产生性冲动。鞭子的弹力带动着他的性器，像柔软的手在安抚，也像小蛇束缚猎物。下体的肿胀感蒙蔽了一切，鞭子却沿着他的腿根腾空，无助地落在床上，没发出动静。

“洋哥…”少年趴在他身上颤抖，发烫的性器贴着自己胃抖动。木子洋置若罔闻，他下体硬得可怕，从未经历的过分高涨的性欲因为突然抽离的鞭子而更加急切。他奋力扯动着手腕上的镣铐，铁架震得哐哐作响，“嗯——”困兽的胸腔里发出低沉的嘶吼，他的灵魂扯动着镣铐里的肉体，他挣不开，他漆黑的视野里迸出红绿两色，晕晕绕绕，火上浇油。

“洋哥！”少年倒在他耳畔大喊，“关掉……洋哥……关！”

他才想起来自己不知何时已调到最大档，少年比自己瘦小得多，浑身滚烫。他尚有百分之一的理智关掉遥控器，挣脱失败的沮丧和耻辱又占上风。“弟弟，”他呼吸声低沉可怖，“救救我。”

少年蜂蜜味的吻落在他鼻尖，对方喘得气音断断续续。少年的膝盖加紧木子洋胯骨，一手扶着柱体，像接纳自慰棒一样接纳恶龙。木子洋眼前的红绿色混杂成了烟花，大焦热地狱的鬼魂在他面前跳舞，他的灵魂正在坠落，下方是一口滚煮万年的岩浆。还不够，要到岩浆里才够。少年慢慢起身，抽离感撕心裂肺，夺人骨肉，木子洋没法拉扯他，他应该恨他的，不该是木子洋受苦，少年才是下地狱的厉鬼，此刻他却对这位年少的仇人心生不舍，他想紧紧地掐住少年瘦削的肩膀，冲撞进更深的热源里，他要做撕扯风帆的巨浪狂风。海啸无法被关在笼子里。木子洋猛地抬腰，狠狠撞进少年身体。“呃啊——”呻吟像投影幻境的玻璃碎了一地。重力扯着他们跌回人间，他们交合在更深的地方，呻吟声瞬间变了调。少年的甬道被按摩棒开拓得潮湿顺滑，容纳木子洋还是偏紧，这一次交合却带着肠道肌肉抽搐似的收缩，狠命吸住木子洋，爽得他差点交待。少年每起身就要翻出一小圈肠肉，木子洋偏要迎接他，再一起落在平面，快感像交叠的潮汐，他们相依在洪流里的一叶孤舟上，偏要打开潘多拉宝盒。“哥……胸…亲……”少年没法说完整的句子，挣扎地拍打着铁架，木子洋背后的床位升起，枕头被子滚落下来，他现在半坐着了。

“尝尝……我……”少年又在哭了，小小的乳头凑在木子洋嘴边，像绿豆粒，染了蜂蜜的甜。和年轻人发疯时乱咬的两败俱伤不同，木子洋的吻是懒的，即使身陷情事也妥帖地藏起犬牙。他用力地吮吸着对方平坦的小胸脯，隔着薄薄的皮肉听胸腔里和自己同步的急促的心跳声。太瘦了，他又一次想到。血腥味染上舌尖，木子洋嘴角又沁出血来，混着他们胸前的蜂蜜，甜腻得不行。

这不是他们第一次交合，木子洋在大秀后的庆功局里吃了别人递来的糖，不知是醉酒还是被迷晕，醒来时就在这个暗不见光的房间里，他浑身赤裸，带着手铐脚铐，下体硬得生疼，才反应过来被人下了春药。少年想要交合，被木子洋愤怒地甩开，而后便打晕过去。他醒来的时候情欲退去，身体却被牢牢锁死在床上，少年埋在他腿间笑，“洋哥，它很爱我哦。”

少年终于筋疲力尽地瘫在木子洋怀里，泄出的精液撞在木子洋胸口，高潮带来肠道更剧烈的收缩，木子洋的下巴碾着少年的锁骨，将他卡死在自己圈起的狭小空间里，卡在他体内的快感泄洪，成股冲向更幽静的密林深处，浇满整个蜜腔。少年被困在原地，刚想起身，满溢的液体就漏出一滩。木子洋又将他压回去，他的犬牙抵着少年的颈动脉，踌躇着血债血偿。

“我甜吗？”少年隔着眼罩贴在他眼睛上痛哭，带着无助的哭腔却分明在笑，“洋哥，我甜吗？”

木子洋的嘴角是被糖磨破的，少年把包糖的自慰棒强塞进木子洋嘴里，坐在他脸上模拟交合，肠液和融化的糖水流得到处都是，自慰棒震动磨破了木子洋嘴角，他被深喉顶得恶心，胃酸泛起，胃袋里却空无一物。而木子洋身上的伤口何止一个嘴角，他和少年从未如此温存。斯德哥尔摩综合征吗，他不信，他魂牵梦萦的是自由。厌恶烦躁，眼神冷却。

“洋哥……”少年意味不明地摩挲着木子洋的后颈。

“嗯，甜。”

少年满意地笑起来，他的手抚上木子洋的胸膛，残留的液体还温热。“洋哥，叫我超儿吧。”他气息还虚，手却不老实地开始揉搓挑逗。

“超儿。”木子洋不动声色。

“超儿甜吗？”灵超抬腰，讨好地蹭了蹭木子洋的小腹。

“甜。”

灵超又蹭了蹭，舌尖也探出来，沿着木子洋的耳廓打圈，热气吐在耳道里：“再说一次。”

他听到灵超关灯的声音，眼罩随机落下。灵超的吻落在木子洋眉间。黑暗里他看不到他眼里有风暴，却以为是破冰。血液倒流，木子洋抵着柔嫩的穴口。

“超儿真甜。”

FIN


End file.
